


take a lonely breath

by The_Wavesinger



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble Sequence, Gen, implied Remus/Sirius - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 03:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19804093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Wavesinger/pseuds/The_Wavesinger
Summary: Remus, after the war.





	take a lonely breath

**Author's Note:**

  * For [newyorktopaloalto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/newyorktopaloalto/gifts).



Remus tries to visit Sirius in prison, once.

He packs a bag, with a shirt and trousers and socks and two changes of underwear and a toothbrush and tea. He bakes Sirius’ favourite cake (he has to tinker a bit with his oven, poking and muttering, to get it to work) and packs his favourite sandwiches. He puts on his oldest, most comfortable jumper, the one Sirius teasingly told him made him look like a doddering old professor, and takes his warmest coat.

He Apparates right to the edge of the North Sea before he remembers: Azkaban doesn’t allow visitors.

* * *

The first full moon after is the worst.

Correction: the aftermath of the first full moon after is the worst. Of the full moon itself Remus has only vague memories.

He wakes up sore and shuddering and aching. There’s a nasty gash on his left arm that makes him wince every time he moves. The fire in his chest makes him suspect there’s something wrong with at least one of his ribs. The usual cuts and bruises are multiplied, worse than usual.

When he tries to clear his throat, it stings and burns. The wolf must have howled all night.

* * *

He tries one job in the Wizarding World.

Flourish and Blotts isn’t a bad place to work. The manager is nice, and doesn’t ask too many questions.

But Sturgis Podmore does a double take when he sees him. Emmeline Vance awkwardly offers her condolences. Amelia Bones asks if he wouldn’t like to come and work at the Ministry, because they need experienced wizards and witches. Even Aberforth Dumbledore hands him a bottle of good Firewhisky and thumps his back.

After Elphias Doge asks him, kindly, if he wouldn’t like to have some tea sometime, Remus officially hands in his resignation.

* * *

The table is piled high with various odds and ends. A disgustingly sweet jar of what he’s sure can’t possibly be strawberry jam, a tube of bright-red lipstick, a worn dog collar, a pair of black spectacles with a crack in one lens, a broomstick long past its last legs, a red and gold women’s jumper, a scuffed golden Snitch. Things he’s never used in his life.

Remus takes a deep breath, and starts tossing things into the bin.

He keeps Sirius’ black leather coat. It’s the middle of winter, after all. It wouldn’t do to throw away warm clothes.


End file.
